


Wrong Number

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramance week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis dials the wrong number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Her phone chirped loudly alerting her to a new call as Constance rushed to grab it, she was waiting to hear back from the job she had applied to maybe this was it. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear, “Hello?”

 

“Hi, Adele? It’s Aramis, I got your number from the party we went to last night…”

 

Constance sighed and cut him off, “I’m sorry you’ve got the wrong number and I really need to go because I’m waiting for a phone call and I just can’t miss it.” It was sharing too much, but her nerves were up high from waiting and it tended to make her ramble more than she wanted to.

 

“Oh.” The voice (Aramis he had said?) on the other side paused, “Apologies then.” There was another pause. “You sound nervous.”

 

Constance couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out, “You have no idea.” She collapsed on her bed, “Waiting to hear back from a job.”

 

“Ahhh,” Aramis drawled. “That kind of wait. You sure you’ll get it?”

 

Constance scowled despite that he couldn’t see it. “You don’t even know me and you’re questioning that?”

 

“Whoa, I mean no offense, I mean how do you feel it went in the interview?”

 

“Worried, anxious, but I think I did a good job.” It was a once in a lifetime job of working at the designers office. She had spent weeks pouring over her portfolio after she heard a job had opened up.

 

“Take a deep breath.” Aramis’ voice was nice, she had to admit as she did as he suggested and took a breath in. “Now, what are you wearing?”

 

“Excuse me.” The eyes she had closed when she had taken a breath in snapped open and her hand clutched her phone about ready to toss it. “Who do you think you are asking something like, do I sound like I want to do phone sex?!”

 

Laughter came from the other end. “I’m kidding, mostly, though it would be a good way of relieving stress…”

 

“So would kicking your ass.” She retorted, who was this guy, she really should have hung up but something stopped her.

 

“I would be honoured to have my ass kicked by you. But can you kiss it better afterwards?”

 

Constance felt her mouth twitch, this guy was ridiculous. She let out a small laugh.

 

“You laughed! See, not so bad.”

 

Constance laughed harder, “I can still kick your ass.”

 

“And I still welcome it. What’s your name?”

 

She hesitated, debating, “It’s Constance.” She finally told him.

 

“Then if I ever run into anyone named Constance I shall prepare for an ass kicking.”

 

She grinned, about to say something back when her phone beeped alerting her of another call. “I have to go, I’m getting another call. I think it’s them.”

 

“Good luck Constance. I hope you get the job you want.”

 

“Thank you.” He had been nice, ridiculous and flirtatious, but he had made her laugh when her nerves felt like they were overwhelming her. Taking a deep breath again she pressed the button to hang up on Aramis and answer the new number.

 

Moments later she hung up and started twirling around her room in glee, she’d gotten the job! She scooped up her phone ready to call her friends when her eyes caught the first unknown number in the list. Aramis. She smiled and highlighted his number, shooting off a text.

 

_I got the job._

 

A minute later her phone beeped, new text.

 

_Congratulations! Does this mean I can hear what you’re wearing now? ;)_

 

She snorted, amused and sat at her desk, thinking of something to text back. Not a bad day overall.

 

* * *

 

Constance sat at her new desk, staring at documents to read before her. Her orientation advisor had just left her there with the documents saying she’d give Constance some time to review and sign them before she got started. It was the usually legal spiel of things; don’t tell company secrets, here’s your benefits, etc. etc. She was startled out of her reading by her phone beeping and pulled it out of her pocket to see a new text from Aramis.

 

_How’s the new job going?_

 

A week ago Aramis had called her by accident; while he had been annoyingly flirty he had also made Constance feel better while she was waiting to hear back from the job. She had texted him after she got it, they had been texting each other ever since. So far all she knew was Aramis worked as a security consultant, went to a lot of parties, flirted a lot, and was also very good at offering support. He also liked to send random links to things since he found out that Constance worked in the fashion design industry of celebrities in random outfits and would include random comments like: you should make a scarf like this or please tell me that’s not leather. Also she and Aramis had discovered they lived in the same city much to their surprise.

 

**_I’m at the ever boring legal document stage._ **

****

_A burden we have all had before. Do I get to write your eulogy if you die of boredom from it?_

**_I don’t know. What will say?_ **

****

_Here lies Constance. She had a lovely voice from what I can gather over the phone. She always refused to tell me what she was wearing. It was a real shame too because the phone sex could have been amazing._

She did her best not to laugh in the quiet of the office and appear like the new girl was crazy, just barely succeeding. 

 

**_Keep that up and you’ll need your own eulogy soon._ **

****

_Constance! I’m hurt! After all the boredom I’ve spared you while you waited all week to start your job._

**_Uh hunh, and what about when I had to deal with you that one night you went to a party and wanted to know which pick up lines would work._ **

****

_I still say ‘As you wish’ is a perfectly acceptable pick up line when a girl asks you to get her some punch._

**_Only if she’s seen the movie Aramis, otherwise you just seem like a crazy person who speaks funny._ **

****

_Semantics. So where is this new job of yours located anyway?_

**_You know the building that looks like a scarf made of glass fell on top of it in the 4 Corners? That one._ **

****

_You’re kidding._

**_No. Why?_ **

_Because I work in the building across from yours._

****

_No joke, that’s where I consult at. You know what this means right?_

**_Don’t make a joke about destiny Aramis, I will walk over to that building, find you, and beat you for it._ **

****

_:( Fine. I was going to say that means we should meet, at the coffee shop that’s in the square for lunch._

She hesitated. It had been nice to talk to him, but meeting him in person. Constance looked over through the window to the building across from hers where Aramis supposedly worked and then typed her answer.

 

****

_So this means I get to know what you’re wearing right?_

**_Aramis!_ **

****

_Purely for reasons so I know who to look for! Promise. ;)_

 

* * *

 

 

Every time the bell rang to signify someone coming in Constance looked up. She was a little early for meeting Aramis at the coffee shop, she had already grabbed a sandwich and a cappuccino, though she was sure the caffeine didn’t help her nerves. Was meeting someone who had texted you and been talking to you the past week by accident a good thing?

 

The bell rang again and a man walked in, his stride was confident and spoke volumes to how sure he was of himself. His dark hair had a slight wave in it, curling slightly near the bottom, but kept short and his eyes were only slightly just lighter than his hair colour. Constance pegged him as being Aramis right away.

 

His eyes scanned the room and landed on Constance, she had told him to look for the red head figuring there wouldn’t be many in the coffee shop anyway. He let out a wolfish grin, walking over and dropping into the chair across from her.

 

“Constance!” His eyes crinkled at the corners, smile growing wider. “You voice does you no justice, you’re as lovely as a summers day and-“

 

Constance snorted and before he could continue she threw a sugar packet at him. “Enough of that.” She scolded him but her tone still carried the undercurrent of amusement.

 

He pouted, “But Constance! I need to express my admiration for your beauty. I’m a romantic.” He dragged a hand through his hair and let out an over dramatic sigh, “It’s my curse.”

 

She laughed, unable to stop herself now. “Please tell me you don’t talk to all girls this way. It’s a wonder you ever get a date without coming across as crazy.”

 

He looked pleased at having made her laugh, “Only to you Constance. Our destiny inspires it.”

 

She rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly in the shin. “What did I say about that? Rubbish. I bet you go around calling random numbers just to talk to all the girls.”

 

“Well no, but do you think that would work?”

 

“Don’t even think about it Aramis, not everyone’s as easy going as I am.”

“If this is your easy going I’d love to see your afterglow relaxation.”

 

“Aramis!”

 

He threw his head back and laughed at the flush that had risen to her face. She reached over and smacked his arm soundly. He yelped and rubbed at the area.

 

“I’m all for a little rough foreplay Constance, but at least we can finish lunch first.”

 

“If that’s your idea of foreplay Aramis maybe there’s a reason you never get past one night stands.”

 

He gaped at her and she smirked, taking a sip from her cappuccino in victory. The edges of his mouth twitched in amusement after a minute and he chuckled.

 

“Touché Constance.” His head tilted in acknowledgement of her remark. He stood up, “I think I shall get a cold drink to nurse my burn.”

 

Aramis returned a few moments later and they ate, the conversation flowed fast and light. Constance couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much during a conversation, but she also enjoyed the banter that passed between them, never really stinging and always kept teasing. She caught a look at the clock and started, had time gone by that fast? Hadn’t they just begun talking?

 

Aramis must have noticed her pause and nodded his head, “Time’s up then?”

 

She smiled at him and teased, “I’m blissfully free from you.” She gathered her bag and stood up, Aramis stood as well. She felt awkward now standing there, hands clutching her bag at a loss of things to say suddenly.

 

Aramis seemed to be struggling with his words too before he finally asked, “Shall we do this again?”

 

She beamed at him, grateful for the offer. “I suppose I can spare some more lunch breaks.”

 

They walked out and parted ways, she couldn’t help glancing behind her and noticing Aramis glancing back too. He smiled sheepishly at her when she noticed and waved. Shaking her head she turned around and kept heading towards her new work office.

 

As she walked in the door a beep from her phone had her looking down.

 

_So what are you going to be wearing tomorrow?_

Constance grinned, typing back.

 

**_Wait and see._ **


End file.
